Fall on me
by wolfofsummerbreeze
Summary: After four are resurrected they come back to thank their killers, but things never go as planned as relationships bloom in the most unlikely places. Saturos x Isaac, Other weird parings, slash yaoi maybe yuri. on haitus... 'cause this one will be finished
1. Prolouge

((Prologue))

Rain poured down. Wind whipped the four weary travelers as they walked through the forest. The wind blew back one of the hoods of one of the cloaks back, revealing blue hair and red eyes before being pulled back down. Said figured sighed.

It had been three months.

Three months since the world had been saved, three months since they'd been brought back to life after promising not to disrupt the peace. Three months to get find each other and get their courage together enough to thank their killers.

No one knew they were back yet. They'd carefully avoided as much human contact as possible, except for food supplies, of course.

The largest one turned to the one in front. "How long?" was the only thing said.

"Not far," the second shortest replied. "I keep forgetting you've never been there…"

"You mean There?" The shortest one raised a hand past the first one to the large crater.

"… what…"

"… The rock said something about it in passing, we should find the village near." The first finally spoke up.

They quickly spotted a few lights in the distance and started trudging over to them.

When they reached the first building they passed it, and the second, and fifth, until they came upon a house with a small light in one of the windows. They stepped onto the porch and rapped twice on the door.

"Coming!" a muffled voice shouted, quickly followed by a few swears and a semi rant about people stupid enough to venture into rain like this, surprisingly making the leader chuckle.

The door opened and a blond head stuck out. "Ah- Who?"

"Isaac." Saturos said as he pulled his hood down.

((Yes I know chickies, I'm evil))


	2. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: Saturos _died._ I _love _him. Like I would've killed him off if I owned it…**

((Reconciliation))

Isaac stood, halfway out the door, shocked, his jaw hanging open as the other three pulled their hoods back.

They… we're alive? But…

Saturos looked a bit uneasy as he glanced a bit sadly to the side. "Um… c-can we come in?"

Isaac, still shocked opened the door and let the four Proxians pass through the threshold. "I-… I'll go make some tea…" And he walked away dazedly to do just that.

Saturos cringed. That didn't work out as well as it could have. A few minutes later Isaac walked back into the room carrying a tray with five cups on it, a semi-confused expression on his face.

"We can explain…" Saturos stared.

"You better." Saturos lowered his head. "You're some of the best warriors I've fought and you still don't have enough common sense to _not _walk in the _pouring rain_. Not to mention your _fire_ adepts." They stared at him.

Isaac looked cheekily over his cup at them, leaning back against the wall. "Well?"

They promptly blushed, and picked up their cups. "Ah," Karst started, "That was rather stupid wasn't it…"

Silence followed. Isaac sighed and placed his cup down on the stand next to him. "Well, you're obviously alive, let's start there."

Menardi's brow furrowed, "You sure have changed."

Isaac grinned sadly, brushing his bangs back. "So have we all."

Saturos shifted, uneasily, and then started. "We did die. Don't worry we're not out for revenge, we're here to thank you. You helped save our people." Isaac blushed. "You did more than that…" The blue haired Proxian looked up to meet blue eyes. "You gave us a second chance at life." The others looked embarrassed. Saturos smiled. "Inadvertently of course, you didn't know that all the lighthouse energy was never joined into the golden sun, or that seeing as it had to do _something_ all the Rock had to do was divert it to us to bring us back."

Isaac's brow furrowed. "The golden sun… didn't form?"

A grin split the blue-haired mans face. "Not fully, after all…" amusement shown in red eyes, "You have a quarter of it in yourself." Isaac, almost fell over, steadying himself of the stand.

"W-when?"

Blood red eyes closed. "When you got the mars star He gave you some of its power to prevent Alex from getting all of its power. But that doesn't matter, only He can transfer the golden energy from person to person. Alex only has one fourth, Mercury, Sheba has another fourth, Jupiter, you have Mars, and the last one, Venus, resides in yours truly."

They could see the understanding in Isaac's eyes. "So your forgiven. He trusts you now."

Silence, then. "Do you trust us?" From Agatio, who hadn't spoken until then. Isaac blinked.

"Why shouldn't I? You could've taken me 4-on-1. I wouldn't have stood a chance." Isaac said matter-of-factly as he sipped his drink. Identical grins broke out on the four weirdly skinned Martians. "So what happened then?"

"We found ourselves on the top of the lighthouses, separated. We met back up around Tolbi before deciding to come here. No one in Prox-"

"Knows or we would have heard. The new courier system is flawless with the discovery of more of the teleportation lapis'. You could've used those instead of walking, you know."

"No." The taller man butted in. "The only ones to see Vale were Saturos and Menardi who were on Mercury and Venus respectively while I was on Jupiter. Karst was the only one with a lapis and she had never seen Vale, which after we got to Tolbi after 'getting' a ship from a rather pig-headed mayor in… Alhafra? Somewhere stupid we warped that happened to fit our needs fine. Anyways the point is that there was nothing to warp _to._ The closest we could get was Vault, which we now understand is because there is nothing left of _that_ Vale."

Isaac nodded and then turned to the brownish creature by his foot. "Got all that?" It nodded then melted into the ground.

"He'll tell the rest. You'll talk to them Tomorrow." He picked up Saturos' now empty cup from his hands, "Right now you look about ready to die. I have one guest room and I can sleep on the couch if you want my room."

The four now-guests looked at each other. Menardi looked at Isaac posing the question in all their heads. "Two people to a bed?" It was really more of a statement. Isaac nodded as the Proxians looked back at each other, again.

"No," Saturos spoke up, not looking at him, still holing a conversation with his and Menardi's eyes, "That won't be necessary, if you're willing to share a bed that is." He met the earth adept's eyes. The blonde shrugged.

"I call the couch." Agatio said. "It's amazingly comfortable. You'll need to tell me where you got it."

Isaac blinked and grinned, a bit surprised at receiving such a question from such a previously ruthless man. "Tomorrow. So Karst and Menardi will share a room?"

The girls snorted. "We prefer not to take chances-" "-especially with those we view as siblings."

Isaac smirked. "I figured that. I don't know if I could stand a relationship with any of you, I'd have to be insane to try…" He blinked. "And there I go putting my foot in my mouth. I was insane when I saved the world; I doubt it's gone away."

Karst grinned. "Take it from a race of psychopaths, once insane, never the same."

"The worst part," Menardi half-growled, "Is that it's actually one of our proverbs."

And with that they all went to get ready for bed.

((Ahem… this, _is _slash you know 'hint hint'))


End file.
